The Parvulus Wellfare Clause
by thinkingcap101
Summary: James receives a nasty shock when Snape shows up after Lily is put into a coma. Lily's will has the Parvulus Wellfare Clause, which states that Snape gets custody of Harry until he deems James a good parent. Tensions fly and dark secrets are revealed
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear, sunny, day. Not a cloud was in the sky, and you could hear birds chirping among the rustling of the orange and red leaves. The grass, still a summery green, seemed to call people out to lie down, rest, and relax.

James hated. It. All. For many reasons. One reason was that he could not be outside to enjoy it, but the first reason on his mind was…

"Your wife has fallen into a coma, Lord Potter." The Healer reported. "Physically, she's fine. For some reason we cannot see, she is not conscious. She is not responding to any stimuli either."

James nodded vigorously, and shifted his infant son onto his other arm. He was glad that they weren't in the waiting room filled with old and uncomfortable wooden chairs, old magazines, and the less then pleasant welcoming witch. Shortly before, he and his friends, Sirius and Remus, were moved into the private office of the head healer of the Spell Damage Ward on the fourth floor of St. Mungos hospital. The office and everything else in it that wasn't medical equipment or the fairly large diploma displayed proudly on the wall behind the desk of the hunched and black bearded healer was stark white and smelled strongly of disinfectant. The small window that held a potted wilting daisy showed a view of London's Tower Bridge over the Thames.

James took a breath and focused on the badge showing a bone and a wand overlaying each other on the healer's robes. "When will she wake up?"

The Healer frowned and shuffled to sit down behind the desk. "Lord Potter, in light of the circumstances, I'm going to be perfectly blunt. We're not sure if she'll ever wake up." James's stomach dropped and twisted. It felt as if he was about to throw up. He drowned out the voice of the healer explaining that they had never had a case such as theirs, a witch surviving the killing curse only to end up in a coma, and let his thoughts go.

Lily, his wife, his sweet and beautiful wife. James couldn't help but be reminded of the fairy tales he would hear Lily reading to Harry on the rocking chair before putting him into his. She had brought her old box set of beautiful illustrated books by the Grim Brothers and remembered her smiling and cooing at their son as she pointed to the illustrations of fairies, princesses, knights on their valiant steeds, and talking animals. Was it coincidence that last night when the dark lord attacked, she had read Harry the tale of Sleeping Beauty? Unfortunately, James didn't think that a kiss from him would be waking his red haired witch up any time soon.

James, his wife Lily, and their son Harry, had all gone into hiding the day Harry was born on Dumbledore's urgent insistence. Their fears grew when they finally learned the reason why. Voldemort had gotten wind of a prophecy predicting the birth of a child that would bring his demise, and the dark lord thought that that child was their son. Unfortunately, they were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, a man that James had once trusted and thought of as a friend. In trying to better protect his family, James and Sirius had switched secret keepers and made Peter their protector, an act that had led to the events of last night.

The alarms they had placed sounded too late and they had found out quickly that anti-apparation wards had been placed. He told Lily to grab Harry and run, fully prepared to face the evil man. He knew he would never win against Voldemort, but he could at least stall and give his wife and child enough time to get out. The duel was over quickly. James had narrowly missed the killing curse by a hairline and was knocked out by falling derbies of the wall that the curse had blasted. When he came too, it was to the sight of a partially destroyed house. Running to the remains of the nursery, he found his wife unconscious on the floor and his son bawling in his crib, a lightning shaped cut on his forehead.

At that moment, Dumbledore, Sirius, and the Order had arrived. They took the Potters straight to St. Mungos were they were all examined. James was treated for a nasty bruise he had gotten, and Harry had checked out alright except for his newly acquired scar. The healer had given him a jar of balm that he was to apply every few hours to prevent infection. As for Lily? The aurors had investigated the scene at Godrics Hallow and confirmed that three _Avada Kedavera's_ had been performed, two of them hitting their marks in Lily and Harry. To everyone's great astonishment, they had both survived. James took Harry and went to stay at The Leaky Cauldron to get some sleep as the Healers worked on Lily for the rest of the night. But she would not wake up.

In his arms, Harry began to fuss.

"Be quiet, Harry!" James snapped. The baby stilled for a moment and then began to whimper.

"James, let me take him." Remus whispered from next to him. James felt only too eager to shift the weight of his son onto his friend.

"What are my options?" he asked addressing the healer again.

The Healer pushed his glasses up his pig like nose and sighed. "There aren't any. As I said before, we've never had a case like your wife's before. We have administered every treatment and performed every spell we could think of. So as of now, we have two straightforward options." James nodded at him to continue. The Healer opened one of his desk doors and pulled out a folder containing several different colored fliers, pamphlets, and forms.

"The first option simply put, is to wait. People, although not many Lord Potter, have woken up from this. Whether they have damage to their brain or not isn't possible to determine until the patient is awake. The treatment options, if any, will be determined once the patient has been tested."

"Treatments such as?"

"Some require basic physical therapy to get up and moving on their own again. The patient may feel as if he or she had just taken a very long nap. Others, with more damage depending on what it is, may need extensive therapy to relearn how to do things. Most comas we have had here have been caused by brain damage from both magical and non-magical sustained injuries."

The healer noted the confusing looks on the three men. "Sometimes a coma is caused by brain damage. The left side of our brain controls the right side of our body. The right side of our brain controls the left side of our body. Different areas of the brain control things such as hormone levels, short term and long term memory, and speech capabilities. For some people who have just awoken, these areas may need to be in a sense, retrained, or they may be in other words dead. In that case, the brain will have to relearn how to do activities using another section of the organ that is best fit to carry out the job. Usually it's in the area parallel to the original section in the opposite hemisphere."

James appeared to be pale at the very thought of this occurring to Lily but the Healer quickly said, "But I am positive that won't happen to Lady Potter. All tests show that her brain is perfectly healthy and functioning as it should." As he said this, the healer opened the folder and spread the papers on the desk so that the three men could see. James noted that they contained more information on comas, hospital care procedures, cost of living, and other related care measures. Sirius held a perplex look once he caught sight of the seal on the document that was for James to sign as to release Lily into the hospital's care.

"Why are you showing us documents from St. Merriam's?" Sirius asked. "I thought you guys were the 'best equipped' to handle these kinds of injuries?"

"This hospital is just as well prepared to handle brain-related injuries and maladies." The healer responded. "Recently a colleague of mine, one who specializes in neuroscience and who I have consulted with on Lady Potter has transferred there as the new head of their spell ward. I believe he has a better understanding on these matters and would be better suited to look after your wife Lord Potter."

James collected the papers and replaced them into the folder which he settled on his lap. "What about the second option?"

At this the Healer swallowed and started to fiddle with his fingers. "…We pull the plug."

There was complete and utter silence except for Harry. He was cooing over a dragon plushy toy Remus had had the foresight to bring with them when they left the room they had rented at The Leaky Cauldron.

For some reason, James could not help but feel angry at his son for laughing. Here they were at St. Mungos, his mother possibly on her deathbed, and he was giggling at a purple stuffed dragon that he was now, as James observed, swinging it around vigorously.

After what seemed like hours to everyone in the room, James stood up, straightened his jacket, and cleared his throat. "Could I think about this for a while?"

"Of course. I understand." The Healer nodded. "Good afternoon, Lord Potter."

It was only because Harry had thrown his dragon at the donation box on their way out that James dropped the remaining galleons he had on him through the hole in the container's lid.

It was the blaring car horns and the voices of people mingling that finally prompted Severus Snape to leave his bed. Stretching, the newly anointed potions master rubbed his eyes and he opened the curtains to his one room flat. A line of brick buildings greeted his view and Severus spent several minutes watching the native people of London walk on the sidewalks and cross the already busy city streets. The smell of coffee, mingling with that of cooked beans, boiled potatoes, eggs, and sausages let him know that the small, Irish, restaurant/pub below him had opened for business. The owner, Mrs. O'Connell, who also owned the room Severus was currently residing in, was as motherly as Molly Weasley. She often worried him over his pale complexion and inability to eat more than _one_ serving of any of the free meals she provided, which reminded him.

Severus quickly put on his thin but warm robe and unlocked the door to the stairway that led downstairs to the restaurant. There lying on the floor as usual, was a covered dish sitting on a tray with an overturned coffee cup and a steaming hot pot of black coffee. Next to the food was the morning paper. He picked both up and used his foot to close the door. Uncovering the tray, he found a plate with scrambled eggs, jammed toast, and bacon. "At least she has learned that I do not like sausage." Severus thought as he dug in and unrolled the paper.

Parliament was debating about taxes again. Plans for a new highway on the island had been approved. The Queen was to pay a special visit to a school for disabled children that weekend. There was another scandal involving some bank manager and a football star he had never heard of and…Severus set down his third helping of coffee to look at the headline of the printed column on page 4 of _The Times_ better.

**Unusual Migrations of Owls**

Reading further, the column detailed how the last night in the early morning, people had sighted flocks of birds flying all over the island, some in packs and others alone. A bird specialist commented that this was unlike them and that their recent flying habits did not seem to be caused by anything natural. Looking closely at the small black and white picture, Severus could almost make out a letter that was tied to the leg of a big, brawny, owl.

Did something happen last night?

Severus shook his head. It was most likely the ministry and their newly elected minister, Fudge. It was clear to him after two months of Fudge being in office that the man had no idea what he was doing, only acting on what he thought would boost his political image.

Severus piled the dish, cup, and pot back onto the tray along with the silver ware. No less than five minutes later, he was dressed in slacks and black jumper. A simple spell groomed him instantly. Carrying the tray back outside, he settled it on the top step of the narrow staircase when he heard the T.V. sound from the restaurant where someone had put the volume up.

"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim."

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."

Severus quickly shut the door with a slam. Something definitely happened last night. But what? What could possibly cause all the wizards in Britain, and as it appeared from the article in _The Times_, the entire U.K., to be so careless in hiding their world from the muggles?

A tapping noise alerted Severus to the window above the toilet that gave a splendid view of the back alley. He quickly opened the glass and let the bird in. Once the owl had its required pay, the owl quickly took off. Not bothering to look at the _Daily Prophet_'s headlines for that day, Severus again pondered. Deciding that he could use some fresh air, he dropped the paper on top of _The Times_ on the table and opened the window that held the view of the streets. As soon as he pushed the window up its seal, he took a startled breath. What was that old man, who was clearly a wizard from the looks of his violet cloak, doing jumping and dancing on the sidewalk? "Rejoice all of you!" The wizard suddenly shouted, causing Severus to jump and his head on the window. "For You-Know-Who is gone at last! Muggles like your-self should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

Severus quickly shut his window and closed the blinds. He did the same for the other window and then quickly hurried over to his door and locked all three locks he had installed. He did some extra warding just to be safe. Once he managed to slow down his erratic breathing he gulped and sat down at the table. Could it be true? Could the dark lord really be gone? But he had felt nothing! Nothing at all! The mark-

Severus quickly shoved the sleeve on his arm up to gaze down at where he had been marked. Where the black snake and skull once was, a bleached version of it stood in its place. Well, the dark lord was most certainly _not _gone…but he was weak. _Very, Very weak._ It was then that he caught sight of the giant, bold printed headline of the day's _Daily Prophet_.

"**VOLDEMORT VANQUISHED! LADY POTTER IN A COMA!"**

He didn't bother to read the rest. He quickly put on a robe, summoned his wand, and disappeared with a crack.

It was in the late afternoon that Severus Snape appeared at Diagon Alley. He observed the still ever busy alley, but noticed that instead of shopping, most were huddled together in groups poring over shared copies of the _Daily Prophet_ and crowding around radios that were set at different stations blaring out the latest news on the demise of Voldemort. Some were crying out of joy, others were silent but smiling. He paid no attention to any of them. It had taken him most of the day to confirm his suspicions and get the facts straight, which was very important for what he was about to do.

Despite the witches and wizards not walking everywhere as they usually did on a busy day, it took him more time then he thought to reach Gringotts at the other end. He quickly made his way up the white stairs, through the bronze doors, and inside the columned structure. The bank was busy, as was expected. Goblins never took a day off. Quickly, Severus made his way across the marble floor to the end of one of the lines in front of the bank tellers, waiting patiently until it was his turn. "Deposit or withdrawal?" The goblin growled at him without looking up from his paper work.

"Neither."

The goblin paused in his writing and looked up, his thin, brown, eyebrow arching.

"I've come to discuss a will."

The goblin nodded, hopped down from his tall stool, and led Snape away, another goblin taking his place. Snape was led away from the large room to a carpeted and brightly lit hallway, many doors stationed on each side. Snape noted that the walls were slowly changing from the beautiful stone walls of the main lobby of the bank to that of the walls of caves. The goblin finally stopped after they passed 80 of the doors or so. A flick of his hand and the door in front of them opened. Severus stepped inside. "Wait here." The goblin stated, and left the man.

The office was spacious; Snape noted that whoever used it had a liking for Victorian age furniture. Lifting his robes, he sat at the edge of one of the couches, sitting stock still and drumming his fingers in time to the antique grandfather clock. It wasn't long until the door open and a rather plump witch in daisy yellow robes and mouse brown hair put into a beehive style strode in. She sat across from him in one of the leather bound seats, setting a manila colored envelope on the ebony table. After she straightened her robes, flicking off some dust, and adjusted her thick glasses, she cleared her throat.

"I was honestly wondering if you would show up today, Severus. I had thought you would have waited a couple days at least."

"I keep my promises." Snape drawled. The witch smiled.

"Of course you do. Now…" The witch used her wand to draw up a stack of papers from the envelope. The first one clearly read in bold large letters, "The last will and testament of Lily Evans Potter."

The witch flicked her wand again and the papers shifted to about a quarter of a way through the stack. "You do have your lawyer at hand don't you? If I remember James enough from school, he's not going to let this go without a fight."

"My lawyer will being meeting me outside the bank after this." Severus replied.

"Good." The witch replied. "In all honesty Severus, I hope that yours and Lily's plan works." She chuckled. "Now, you're going to want your lawyer to pay very special attention to this clause right here as it clearly states…"

It was raining by the time the house elves had managed to get Harry to sleep. "And not a moment too soon." James thought a glass of brandy in his hand. Feeling uncomfortable, James re-adjusted himself on his seat in front of the grand fireplace in the sitting room of Potter Manor. He took a sip of it and savored the taste of the alcohol on his tongue. Closing his eyes, he tried to make sense of everything that happened in the last twenty four hours. He had a very important decision to make. Should he wait to see if his wife pulled through, or spare himself, and others, unnecessary pain and pull off life support? It was not an easy decision to make. One thing he knew though was that either way, he would have to hire a nanny. Merlin knows he did not know how to take care of an infant. "And why should I?" James thought. "That's a woman's job."

James thought back to the plans he had for when he had graduated from Hogwarts. He would marry Lily, and they would have a wonderful life together living in Potter Manor. After graduating from the auror academy (which he did at the top of his class), he would slowly, but surely, climb the ranks and one day become head auror. He would be a protector of those who were in danger of Lord Voldemort; a hero! He may even take down the bastard himself!

All the while, Lily would be taking care of the family. They would have many children; twelve at least. There was more than enough room in the manor, and he knew that Lily would make it a wonderful home, a safe home, a loving home. He wasn't one of those purebloods that demanded a male heir from their wives, but he would prefer all boys; maybe a girl or two. He could picture it in his mind. After a long day's work in which he nabbed a bad wizard or two, he would come home to be suddenly pounced upon by his sons pretending to be in a mock duel. His daughter, if he had a daughter, would run to him in her dress and pigtails and holding her doll and demanding that he pick her up. Then Lily would come to the scene, hug him, kiss him, and announce that dinner was ready. She would be the perfect wife. It would be the perfect life.

However, as James soon found out after he made his vows, Lily had different ideas.

As he was about to call for another glass, a house elf suddenly popped into the room. "Master, there is a Mr. Severus Snape waiting in the main hall for yous."

James coughed and he had to slam his drink down on the ebony side table to hold his chest and cover his mouth.

"_Who?" _He wheezed. Surely he did not here the elf right.

"Mr. Severus Snape sir." The elf repeated. "He's here with another wizard sir. Says he is Mr. Severus Snape's lawyer sir."

"_What on earth would he be doing here?"_ James spat in his head. "Send him in."

"He was also asking if he could see your son sir." The elf said.

His son? Why in Merlin's name would that greasy bat want to see his son? At that moment the grand doors to the sitting room banged open.

"Potter." Severus growled as he marched over to stand in front of him.

"Snape." James drawled as he again re-settled himself in his chair.

Silence.

"How is your wife doing?" Severus asked, standing tall and looming over the current Lord Potter.

"What does it matter to you?" James asked.

"It matters a great deal."

"If you actually know how to read, then you would know that my _wife_," James stressed the word wife, "is on life support."

"Indefinitely?" Snape asked. James was starting to have a bad feeling. It was as if the answer he would give would be a gateway to something Snape wanted.

"…For now." James muttered.

Snape then turned to a man standing behind him, wearing a suit and tie. The man coughed. "Well, that is good enough for your situation, Mr. Snape. You may proceed."

James's stomach dropped. The feeling in his gut multiplied. Proceed with what?

"Gladly." Snape replied and stepped forward. "Potter, I don't want to stand here longer then I need to. So I'm going to ask nicely; kindly hand over Harry to me."

:Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

_She had been debating doing this for a long while; even went as far as writing a pros and cons list to help her with her decision. But in the end, it all came down to satisfaction. Lily did not like to leave anything without feeling satisfied about it. Whether it was working all night on an essay detailing the advanced theory linking the position of stars to what she would be doing the following month, or baking the perfect chocolate cake with vanilla icing and raspberry filling for her mother's summer birthday or simply reorganizing her bookshelf. No, Lily did not like to leave anything without feeling completely satisfied about the outcome. And the truth was she had never felt satisfied about the way her friendship with Snape ended. And for some reason, that fact had been nagging her in the back of her brain and growing with a vengeance. _

_ She. Had. To. Talk. To. Him. And soon she felt. Again she checked the sticky note in her hand with the apartment address in her hand. She had managed to swipe it from her father's police files on her last visit to the station. Her friend had moved away from that god awful house thank merlin! Raising her hand, she knocked on the door. One minute, two. "Maybe he didn't hear…" She thought. Lily again raised her knuckles and knocked on the red door. "Ironic," She mused on the color as she waited again. No answer. She didn't want to do this. Technically she would be committing a crime, but – she looked both ways in the hallway and once she determined that there were no witnesses she whipped out her wand from inside her rain coat. _

"_Alohamora!"_

_ Click! Lily quickly replaced her wand and opened the door. It was a small apartment. The furnishings weren't fancy, only good enough to serve their purposes. A square wooden table with two mismatched chairs sat across a small kitchenette that only consisted of a refrigerator, a stove, and one cabinet. She could see cardboard boxes that held a few items that would be found in a pantry. Opening the fridge, she could see that a freshening charm had been placed on the three items inside; milk, eggs, and what looked like to be the remnants of an earlier dinner. A little away from the kitchen, Lily could see a small brown sofa that was currently folded out to be a bed. Clothes were folded neatly in piles on each side; one was made of the black color Lily knew Severus loved and the other consisted of shirts and patched skirts she had seen countless of times on Eileen. The only other room she could see was a loo that apparently had no door. Instead, a string that had a sheet strung across it sufficed. _

_ But the dingy apartment had a homey feeling to it. Fresh picked flowers, the cheap kind but still – were put in a glass filled with water on the table. Pictures, both moving and still, containing a boy at different ages with his mother were placed around the available surfaces. Homemade curtains, which looked to have once been a dress, were strung across the only small window that overlooked an alley, letting in whatever light that could get in enter. And the abode was clean unlike its outdoor surroundings._

_ "Severus!" She called. Again no answer. She would have to come back later. Her heart sank. It was hard enough getting away from her family, her friends, James, without them knowing where she was going. She started towards the door._

_In the years to come, Lily could only dream of how things would have turned out differently…if it weren't for the groan she had heard coming from behind the sheet. "Severus?" Another groan. _

_ "He's hurt!" She thought as she quickly wiped out her wand and marched to the loo, turning on the single light bulb on her way in._

_ Lily could tell immediately that it wasn't her skinny friend that lay in the small bathtub. This boy, who had blood stains on his face and hands, did not look like he had ever skipped a meal. And his expensive looking, but torn robes told that he was most definitely not poor. The boy's tanned skin showed that unlike Severus who preferred to spend his time indoors researching potions, he went outside a lot. Those clues, along with the small nose and the curly black locks told that this boy was someone else entirely. _

_ All this time Lily had failed to hear the opening of the apartment door and the quiet steps that closed in on her. All of the sudden, she felt something thin jabbing into the back of her hood and the words hissed out "Don't. Move." Lily gulped. How could she be so stupid! The voice hissed again. "Give me your wand. Now!" Lily immediately pulled out her only weapon and handed it to the stranger. "Put your hands up and turn around."_

_ Lily assumed the position and shuffled so that her back was now towards the boy in the tub and her assailant. As soon as she was facing her would-be-attacker, she gasped in shock. It was Severus, and he had his wand pointing to her temple._

_ What seemed like hours passed. She witnessed her friend's face go from anger to shock to disbelief. "Lily?" He rasped out. _

_ "Hey Sev." Immediately she was being crushed under his weight as he lunged at her and drew her into a tight hug. For always being skinny, Sev was always strong Lily thought as she returned the hug with equal momentum._

_ "What…how…why…" The boy stuttered out._

_ "I had to see if you were alright." Lily whispered. "It didn't feel right leaving things as they were."_

_ Sev barked out a laugh but then immediately sobered up. He looked around her to the boy and carefully turned them around. Lily watched as her friend carefully picked up the smaller boy and carried him out of the loo and settled him gently on the couch bed. It was then that Lily noticed a department store bag that had not been there before. Almost as if he was a pro, Severus quickly pulled out the contents, two first aid kits, rolls of gauze, and disinfectant cream, and set to work cleaning the boy. He ripped the shirt open, carefully removed it and the robe of the patient, and began to apply the disinfectant cream and gauze to the many cuts she saw upon the boy's chest. _

_ "Lily," Severus said as he cleaned one particularly large gash across the chest. "I appreciate you coming here. It means a lot." Lily smiled at this._

_ "But you need to go now." Lily scrunched her eyebrows together._

_ "Why? I could help you with him and-"_

_ "You can't help." Severus interrupted her._

_ "But-"_

_ "Now's not exactly a good time." At this Severus put down the gauze and disinfectant. He opened the bag again and pulled out black thread string, a needle, and a glass bottle of clear liquid. Summoning a glass, Severus placed the needle into the glass and poured about a quarter of the liquid in along with it. _

_ "Lily," he said as he shifted his head again to her direction. "Please?"_

_ "Can we meet tomorrow at Sally's?" Lily asked. "It's still next to the train station." She went on excited. "We could order that chocolate cake and split it like we used to."_

_ Severus smiled. "I'd like that." The boy groaned again, and his arm, which had previously been covered in fabric, rolled so that the forearm was now facing her eyes. They would not leave the black, disgusting, proud, thing that had looked like it had been branded onto the skin. The only thing now that made noise was the boys gasps for air. Then, after what seemed like hours, Lily's eyes slowly traveled to the forearm of Severus, who had the same thing stamped onto his pale, bone like, arm. _

_ "Severu-"_

_ "Lily." He put his hand up to silence her. "There is a good explanation for all of this. I promise you." His voice was on the border of pleading. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Just…please…just leave."_

_ Lily slowly nodded, walked to the door, opened it, and closed it behind her. She felt more dissatisfied then before. _

James's throat constricted. What Snape had just said played over and over in his mind. "What…did you just say?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Are your ears performing up to the same level par as your eyes? If so you will need a hearing aid with time."

_What on earth was a hearing aid?_ James wondered.

"I shall repeat myself." Snape drawled on. "I have come to retrieve your son. As of now, _I_ am his guardian."

_What?_ Rage all of the sudden filled James to the core. "You can go to hell Snivolus you basta-"

"I would be careful about what you say to my client Lord Potter." The man in the suit suddenly interrupted. "It could make things very difficult for you in the future." The man proceeded to put himself between Snape and Potter, and sat his brief case on top of the Chinese styled coffee table that had been brought to the island by a distant relative. In the style of a muggle magician Lily had coerced him to see in one of the theaters in London, he drew a thick, purple, index card out of the air with his thumb and index fingers and held it out to him. James adjusted his glasses and read the bright, silver, (glittery?), cursive script.

_**Richard Oley Toadmold**_

_**Family and Estate Attorney**_

James's hands shook with fury as he crumpled the card and threw it into the fire place where it emitted a small burst of sparks. "What is this Snape?"

Richard cleared his throat and sat on the antique sofa. He motioned for both men to do the same. James plopped down on the leather winged back chair and Snape graciously sat on the edge of a similar chair in front of him, arranging his robes so that they wouldn't wrinkle.

James watched as Richard drew his briefcase towards him with a wave of his wand and with a swish, he opened it. Almost immediately, a large, yellow, envelope flew out of it and positioned itself in front of the three men, the light from the fire and the low dimmed lamps providing an ominous glow around it. Richard waved his wand again and a stack of papers covered in black and gold ink with red wax seals climbed out of the envelope. James recognized what the document was immediately. It was a will.

"Lord Potter, according to your wife's will," James's eyes flew to the name that was printed in illuminated manuscript at the top of the parchment, "If anything should befall onto her-"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" James shouted. How dare they? To insinuate that-

His thought process was cut off when he heard the lawyer sighed loudly.

"I know that. If you would let me continue?" James swallowed again and the other two men could see his face tense in frustration.

"As I was saying," Richard cleared his throat at this, "according to the will of Lady Lily Mary Potter née Evans, if anything should befall onto her removing her capability of performing her duties and acts as mother onto her child Harry James Potter and any other children had after this said clause is witnessed and signed," here Richard turned a page, "the custody of said child (children) and all parental rights shall pass onto the wizard Severus Tobias Snape." Richard nodded towards said wizard.

_SNAPE? His son with Snape? Harry with Snape? _James jumped from his seat. "This…what this is…you can't just-"

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it! What more could happen to him? First his wife was taken from him and now his son?

Richard continued through James's stuttering. "Said wizard shall monitor the deceased's martial partner's behavior and when satisfied according the deceased's wishes, shall return custody and rights to said partner." Here, Richard nodded towards James. "That will be you my Lord."

James could only stare at the two occupants in shock. Finally Snape spoke. "Please call one of your house elves and tell them to get Harry ready and packed. I'm taking him back to my place."

James shook with rage. "I won't let you take my son away from me. He's my son!"

"I can and I will." Snape said. He stood up and re-adjusted his robes. "Potter, I will take that child with or without your consent. For the sake of your wife, I would rather do it with your consent."

"I suggest you do as he says Lord Potter." Richard stood up and, like with his business card, drew out a bowler hat and placed it onto his head. "If you wish, you can bring up your complaints to the Ministry. But before I leave, I will see to it that my client has what he's come here for."

James was not an idiot. A will of a wizard or witch was a binding document. No matter what, the wishes of the person would be carried out one way or another. He knew that if he refused right now, there would be consequences later to pay for. He looked over at Snape expecting to see him smirking at his confusion and pain. Instead surprisingly, he only saw determination etched on his rival's face. James slowly nodded. "Alright." He muttered. "Miffy!" A house elf wearing a clean white dress and apron appeared with a crack. She bowed.

"Yes Master James?"

"Get Harry ready. Pack some clothes and toys…his blanket…everything. Take them to…" James turned towards Snape. The potions master bent down to the elf and handed her a piece of paper.

"My address. I already have everything set up. I just need his clothes and toys" The elf looked as if she wanted to ask why she was moving her young master's things but she kept silent. The elf nodded again and disappeared the same way she came.

"I shall take my leave." Richard announced. He repacked everything into his briefcase and followed Snape out into the great hall of the manor. James ran after them.

"You won't get away with this. I'll get him back!" He shouted. Just then Miffy appeared again with her young master dressed in a thick baby's robe. Snape stepped forward.

"I will take him." The elf turned her head towards her master, only to receive a nod. The elf walked towards the tall man in black and held Harry out to him. James stood still as he watched Snape, bloody Snivellus Snape, kneels down with great care and gently took his son into his arms. At this point Harry woke up and started to fuss. Snape immediately began to hum a lullaby he had heard Lily sing many times. The deep tones, James watched, seemed to calm his son enough that he fell asleep with a matter of seconds. It seemed as if a hand was suddenly squeezing his heart.

Was it sadness at watching another man caringly holding his son and cradling him into his robes? Or was it Jealousy? Whatever it was, James knew that he never could get Harry to fall asleep in the past, not that it was often. Lily always did everything for Harry.

Snape nodded to him and then to Richard. "Thank you." They shook hands. Snape then readjusted Harry, James noticed that his son seemed to now clutch onto the black robes of man, and then they were gone.

"Lord Potter?" James looked over at Richard. He was holding out another large envelope at him. "A copy of the will." James swiped it away from the lawyer. "Good day Lord Potter." The man bowed his hat and disappeared with a crack.

James came to two conclusions then as he heard a clap of thunder announcing the rain that began to patter onto the windows. He needed a drink. A strong one. And he needed to send an owl to his barrister immediately.


End file.
